


"Don't tell me you just enjoy my company."

by YelahRose



Category: Telltale GoT
Genre: F/M, Other, Telltale GoT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelahRose/pseuds/YelahRose





	"Don't tell me you just enjoy my company."

**“Don’t tell me you just enjoy my company.”**

For a brief moment, Mira Forrester, contemplated whether it was wise to answer him. _Lord Morgryn must be teasing_ , she thought, noting the slight curve of his mouth. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile like that, different from the coy and knowing smiles she had seen before. This one appeared to be almost… genuine.

 _He looks rather handsome when he smiles like that_. And she would not soon forget it. 

 _"Well, wouldn’t you like to know?_ " Mira considered saying, only to toy with him and join in this little game of his.

 _"Aren't you the tart one?"_ Lord Morgryn had expressed to her at the wedding feast, and she imagined a quite similar response. If she had but the gall to say such a thing, but she didn’t, and she couldn't explain why.

 _Strange_. She had never faced this sort of dilemma before. Mira wasn’t sure what prodded her silence. Perhaps it the way he said it, his tone, or because of the way he looked at her now. She didn't know.

" _He is quite handsome_." She recalled Sera saying, during one of their conversations over King’s Landing’s finest bachelors. “ _Who knows, we might meet our future husbands…”_

_Husbands._

It appeared Sera had found hers rather quickly, and Lord Tarwick seemed a perfect fit for her. However, it was all Sera could talk about and Mira Forrester was not the type of girl who endorsed herself with such fantasies. _That was always Talia_ , as Mira recalled.

Her heart ached with longing, remembering their late night talks in the grove; laying out on the soft grass, their backs against the bark of the ironwood trees, glancing up past the canopies to the stars. It was the only place either of them felt safe. Safe to share their deepest secrets and hidden desires, without prying eyes and ears.

She could picture it now; Talia lying down beside her, sharing of her affection towards Gared, while she's propped up on her elbow, listening intently. Mira would never admit it to her, but she admired the way Talia spoke about him. Her sister always had a certain light in her eyes when she mentioned his name, and deep down, Mira wanted that for herself too. She could only imagine what Talia would say to her now. The fact that Mira was even talking to a man, would drive her mad. Talia was always trying to find her a match. 

_What would she think of Lord Morgryn?_   Mira wished she knew. 

He was easy on the eyes, for sure. She couldn’t deny that, but a potential future husband? Mira couldn't picture it. Not that it would matter. Lord Morgryn couldn't possibly want to marry a mere handmaiden such as herself.

 _Not in King's Landing, with so many ladies with lands and titles about_. Mira knew as much, she'd seen it before. _No lord, in his right mind, would want to tie himself to a girl of the North. Especially now._

 _Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun_ , Mira told herself. _Well, at least that’s what Sera would say._ She couldn't help but smile, because she knew deep down, Sera would be right.

“Did I speak too soon?” Lord Morgryn teased, breaking the silence, his strong brow lifting in surprise. Mira froze where she stood, unsure as to how much time had passed. “Ah, so you do enjoy my company then?” He laughed at first, but then his expression turned serious.

 _Too serious_. Mira quickly averted her eyes, unable to withstand his intense, yet, gentle stare. 

_What would Sera say? Come on, Mira._

Opening her mouth to confront his playful banter, she realized her efforts would be pointless. The truth was, she did enjoy his company. And she needn’t admit it either, for the look in his eyes when he noticed her silence, suggested he already knew the answer. However, she couldn't help but recognize that slight curve of his lips. 

That same soft, genuine smile. 


End file.
